Always
by McSwarek
Summary: One-shot of what happens after the sneak peek that was given on Castle and Beckett's intense and slightly intimate moment in the hotel room in To Love and Die in L.A. My take on things, spoiler alert. Enjoy


**Okay, so, I now everyone is probably going to do something on this sneak peek, but I had a HUGE urge to write for it, so... I did. I'm pretty sure this will be a One Shot, but, I mean, unless someone is desperate for me to write more, than leave a comment and let me know. I mean, this scene was intense, and it was killing me, epescially since they stopped it right as she opened the door. I know they can't give too much away, but still, it was cruel!**

**Anyhow, here is a one shot (or story if it's requested) for Sneak Peek #6 for To love and Die in L.A. season 3 episode 22. So, obviously there are spoilers if you haven't seen it. This is my take on it, let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Castle, I just like to write about all the 'what ifs' that go through my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Castle watched as Beckett made her way over to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. They had had a long day; a lot of stuff had gone down. Now, though, now they could relax until tomorrow. Then everything would start over again.<p>

Sitting down next to her, he watched her turn as he looked at her. "You know what I felt when I first met you?" He watched her raise her eyebrow slightly, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"That you were a mystery I was never going to solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm… I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, you heart… and your hotness." She couldn't help but smile at the words, looking up at him through her eyelashes before her smile grew a bit more.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She waited for his witty remark, but it never did come. He stared at her, just stared. Now words were exchanged, but the look, it sent feelings into her stomach that she hadn't felt before. The stared shared between them had a sort of intimate feel, like something was supposed to happen at that moment, something that should've happened long ago. Taking a small breath, Beckett looked down, a small smile forming and disappearing just as fast as she prepared to stand up.

"I should go, it's late. Good night." The words were mumbled from her mouth as she stood up and walked towards her room, dodging the couch on her way before she opened the door.

Staring at her, he knew he had to stop her, he knew things weren't supposed to end that way tonight. Any other night, sure, but, not now. "Kate." Her name was soft, almost a whisper through the air as he watched her turn, her next words bringing a sort of shock through his body.

"Good night, Castle." With those last words, she closed the door behind her, the feeling of regret instantly taking over her body as she leaned against the door.

Castle stood up, not exactly sure what he was doing, or what he was going to do. He couldn't just let her run off, not again.

She stood behind the door, the butterflies in her stomach making her nauseous. She reached for the door, hesitating about it. If she opened the door and he was there, there was no turning back. What he had said though, about the first time he met her, it had tugged at her heartstrings, she couldn't deny the feelings that were there for the man in the other room.

Those thoughts were what brought Kate Beckett to her decision. She knew the risk she was taking, but she had to act on the feelings that were currently taking over her mind.

Taking one final breath she put her hand on the door handle, turning the steel knob and opening the elegant door. When she looked in the room she had left not moments ago, her stomach lifted to her throat, her breath suddenly stopping. There Castle stood, just a few feet from the door. He stood there, the smile that was on his face bringing a smile to her own.

"I was just... uh..." He stood there, a slight blush on his face as his hand moved to the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly as he tried to come up with an excuse why he was so close to her room. He was a writer for God's sake. What was blocking his brain from thinking?

Oh, right. Kate Beckett was breath-taking.

The detective smiled at his words… or lack of, that is. She tried to take a step forward but her feet were glued to the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, the silence between them relaxing, but at the same time, there was the intimate feel in the air again.

Castle was the first to move, his hand hovering over hers as she kept her eyes on him, her head tilting back slightly as there were four inches between them when she wasn't wearing her heels. Kate moved her hand up slightly, the heat of their skin touching as their fingers slowly intertwined.

"Please? I don't want to be by myself, not again." Her voice was soft, almost a mumble as the words left her mouth.

Beckett thought that, at first, he was going to say no, he did hesitate, that was for sure. She didn't miss it. Then, out of nowhere, and to her surprise, he slowly nodded his head. Castle moved both his hand to slowly caress her face, holding it gently before his fingers moved to tangle in her hair.

"You're never alone, Kate." Leaning down, his lips touched her forehead, staying there for a moment as both pairs of eyes closed at the contact. After a moment of standing there, the heat of his hands holding her close to him, the contact between them feeling so familiar and comforting, he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "You will never be alone. Not as long as you keep me around."

Beckett looked into his blue eyes, a small, almost sad smile on her face as she moved her hands to his wrists, holding them tightly. "Then I guess I'm stuck with you."

She knew she hadn't told him about Josh and her, about how just before she got the call about Royce that they had called it quits and decided that it just wasn't going to work. She was actually planning on telling Castle after her and Josh were done, but she had to cut breakfast short to go to the crime scene.

"Castle, Josh and I broke up." While the words left her mouth her eyes moved to the ground. Ever since it had happened she hadn't had to deal with the feelings because they were all focused on the problem at hand. When she did look up, she saw the look on his face. When Beckett had decided he was going to be the first to know about it, she thought he would be happy; he would be jumping for joy. She never expected him to have pure sincerity on his face. The things he did never seized to amaze her.

"I'm sorry; it must be hard with everything else that's going on." Pulling her gently into a hug, he held her close to his body, knowing what she needed the most was comfort, not the confusion of whatever was going on with their relationship.

"You know, I find it that the less I think about it, the less things hurt." Castle let a small chuckle leave his chest as he pulled back and looked down to her.

"That's usually how things work." Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, he couldn't help but smile, feeling her lips place a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her un-Beckett-like actions. "What was that for?" He didn't want to ruin the nice, comfortable, honest moment that was happening between them, but when she pulled a move like that on him, the curiosity got the best of him.

"Thank you, for coming here and for shadowing me. And, well, just for being you." She took one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers again as he smiled down at her.

"Always."

And that was all that was said on the subject as they prepared themselves for another hectic day L.A. would bring them tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this, let me know of my mistakes or whatever. I really wanna know how I did on this. And the only people that can tell me is the people that read this so... you know what to do.<strong>


End file.
